sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Yo-Yo (rapper)
| birth_place =Compton, California, U.S. | origin = South Central, Los Angeles, United States | genre = West Coast hip hop | occupation = Rapper, songwriter, actress, entrepreneur | years_active = 1989–present | label = East West America | associated_acts = Ice Cube, Chilly Chill, Da Lench Mob | website = https://yoyoschoolofhiphop.com }} Yo-Yo (born Yolanda Whitaker; August 4, 1971) is an American hip hop recording artist, actress and entrepreneur. Much of her music has advocated female empowerment, denouncing the frequent sexism found in hip-hop music. She is the protégé of gangsta rapper Ice Cube. Yo-Yo dubbed her crew the IBWC, which stood for the Intelligent Black Woman's Coalition."SUMMER SPLASH III". (May 26, 1991). L.A. Times, p. 50 Music career Yo-Yo first appeared as a guest on Ice Cube's AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted album in 1990, on the track "It's a Man's World." Cube returned the favor by appearing on "You Can't Play with My Yo-Yo," which was on Yo-Yo's 1991 debut album, Make Way for the Motherlode. Each of the video's for the singles from the album were directed by Okuwah Garrett of Power Films. Her follow-up in 1992, Black Pearl was well received by critics,Abdul-Adil, Jaleel (August 1, 1993), "Yo Yo and MC Lyte Turn Tables on Male Rappers", Chicago Sun-Times, p. 9 partly because of its focus on positive messages and uplifting themes that contrasted the popular gangsta rap style. However, despite a plethora of renowned producers such as DJ Muggs, this did not translate into a hit with mainstream hip-hop audiences, and the album's sales were considered a disappointment. Less than a year later, released her follow-up You Better Ask Somebody. The final track on the album was her third recorded hip-hop duet with Ice Cube, "The Bonnie and Clyde Theme". Yo-Yo's next album was 1996's Total Control. In 1998, she finished her fifth album, Ebony, but it was not released. In 2008, her single "Can't Play With My Yo-Yo" was ranked number 92 on VH1's 100 Greatest Hip-Hop Songs. Later that year, she performed with MC Lyte, The Lady of Rage, and Salt-n-Pepa at the BET Hip Hop Awards. As of 2009, she has been at work on an EP, titled My Journey to Fearless: The Black Butterfly. In 2013, it was announced she has joined the upcoming BET reality series Hip Hop Sisters which will focus on six female rappers' lives and their attempts to relaunch their careers. Other rappers confirmed to appear are MC Lyte, Lady of Rage, Monie Love, Lil Mama, and Smooth. Acting career She appeared in the 1991 film Boyz n the Hood, 1993's Menace II Society and other urban-oriented films; had a recurring role on the television show Martin as Keylolo, the sidekick of comedian Martin Lawrence's alter ego Sheneneh; and appeared on other TV shows, including the Fox network's New York Undercover. She has also made many cameo appearances, including the music video for Missy Elliott's "The Rain (Supa Dupa Fly)". She also appeared in the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as the voice of Kendl Johnson. Community activism Yo-Yo has taken active roles in advocating for hip-hop musicians and encouraging community involvement. She testified in 1994 at a Senate Judiciary Committee hearing about whether the government should require rating labels on gangsta rap. She also founded the Yo-Yo School of Hip-Hop to use hip-hop in curriculum with at-risk students. Personal life Yo-Yo dated Tupac Shakur for some time in the 1990s. She was with him in the hospital shortly before he died. She got engaged to DeAndre Windom, the former mayor of Highland Park, Michigan, in August 2012.Blackman, Ritch. (August 24, 2012) Rapper Yo Yo Engaged To Highland Park, Mi Mayor. UnsungHipHop.Com. Retrieved on June 3, 2013. Discography Studio albums *''Make Way for the Motherlode'' (1991) *''Black Pearl'' (1992) *''You Better Ask Somebody'' (1993) *''Total Control'' (1996) Unreleased albums *''Ebony'' (1998) Extended plays *''Hits Revealed'' (2007) Singles *1990 "Stompin to tha 90's" *1991 "You Can't Play with My Yo-Yo" *1991 "Ain't Nobody Better" *1991 "Girl Don't Be No Fool" *1992 "Home Girl Don't Play Dat" *1992 "Black Pearl" *1993 "IBW'in wit My Crewin'" *1993 "West Side Story" *1993 "The Bonnie and Clyde Theme" (feat. Ice Cube) *1996 "Same Ol' Thang" *1996 "Steady Risin" *1996 "One for the Cuties" *1998 "Iz It Still All Good" (feat. Gerald Levert) *1998 "Do You Wanna Ride" (featuring Kelly Price) *2009 "Give It T'um" Miscellaneous appearances *1990 "It's a Man's World" (with Ice Cube) (AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted) *1991 "Debbie B. ft. Yo Yo - Pack Your Bags *1991 "Mama Don't Take No Mess" (Boyz in the Hood SDTK) *1992 "Get the Fist" (with B-Real, Ice Cube, J-Dee, Kam, King Tee, MC Eiht, Threat) (VA - Get the Fist Movement) *1993 "Romantic Call" (with Patra) (Queen of the Pack) *1994 "I Wanna Be Down (Remix)" (with Brandy, MC Lyte & Queen Latifah) (Baby CD SINGLE) *1994 "Sweet on You" (with Teena Marie) (Passion Play) *1995 "Freedom (Theme From Panther)" (with VA) (Panther SDTK) *1995 "Stomp" (with Coolio, Luniz, Melle Mel, Shaquille O'Neal) (Q's Jook Joint) *1995 "Crazay" (VA - Pump Ya Fist) *1996 "I Can't Take No More" (Girls Town SDTK) *1997 "Keep on Pushin'" (ft MC Lyte, Bahamadia, Nonchalant) (Dangerous Ground SDTK) *1997 "True Dat" (with Levert & Queen Pen) (The Whole Scenario) *1999 "Set Trippin'" (with Dresta, I Smooth 7) (VA - Gumbo Roots) *2005 "Mercedes Boy" (B-Side to Mobb Deep's "Get Twisted" 12") *2005 "Only 4 the Righteous" (with 2Pac) (The Rose, Vol. 2) *2005 "Boogie Oogie Oogie" (with Brooke Valentine & Lynden,Moet) (Roll Bounce SDTK) *2009 "Watcha Wan Do" (with DJ Quik, Kurupt & Problem) (BlaQKout) *2009 "Morning Comes" (with Ray J) (Non-Album Track) *2010 "Só Rezo 0.2" (with Nx Zero & Emicida) (Projeto Paralelo) Filmography Films *1991 Boyz n the Hood … Yo-Yo *1993 Menace II Society … Girl at Party *1993 Who's the Man … Herself *1993 Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit … Sondra *1994 Adventures of D.P. Boys 17: South of the Border (V) *1995 Panther … Pregnant junkie *1997 Sprung … Sista #3 *1999 Beverly Hood … Tilly * 1999 - The Breaks ... Loretha *2000 3 Strikes … Charita *2000 The Rev. DoWrong Ain't Right … *2002 Paper Soldiers … Judge Prince Television appearances *2018 Unsolved: The Murders of Tupac and the Notorious B.I.G. ... Pretty Woman (1 episode) *2016 VH1 Hip Hop Honors ... Herself (performer/special guest) *2014 2014 Soul Train Music Awards ... Herself (special guest) *2008 VH1's 100 Greatest Hip-Hop Songs … Herself (4 episodes) *2008 ego trip's Miss Rap Supreme … Co-Host (9 episodes) *2007 "Parallel Paths" … Herself (1 episode) *2006 "How Do I Look"… Herself *2006 3rd Annual VH1 Hip-Hop Honors … Herself *1998 "The Jamie Foxx Show" … Kierston (1 episode) *1997 "The Parent 'Hood" … Audrey (1 episode) *1997 Trials of Life … Jennifer (1 episode) *1995 "New York Undercover" … Nikki (1 episode) *1993-1997 "Martin" … Keylolo (3 episodes) *1993 Strapped (TV) … Ann (1 episode) Voice work *2016 Da Jammies … Mrs. Mangual (Voice) *2006 Waist Deep … Female Radio DJ (Voice) *2004 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas … Kendl Johnson (Voice) Awards and nominations References External links * *Yo-Yo School of Hip Hop *Wilson, Kendall. Philadelphia Tribune; Philadelphia, Pa. Pa22 Feb 1994: 1-A. https://search.proquest.com/docview/337694146?accountid=27372 Category:1971 births Category:American female rappers Category:African-American female rappers Category:African-American actresses Category:American actresses Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Los Angeles County, California Category:Musicians from Compton, California Category:Rappers from California Category:Songwriters from California Category:West Coast hip hop musicians Category:American video game actresses